The Long Home
'The Long Home' is the twenty-second episode of 'The Walk'. "With friends like these, who needs enemies?" You finally arrive in Edinburgh and the traitor finally reveals themself. There are 19 landscape features to be scanned and two collectibles. There is one bonus audio recording. The walking time for the shortest route is 92 minutes, and there are two divergent paths. Plot Summary Not Just Rolos The group finally arrives at Edinburgh. Charlie asks Walker to step aside to chat privately. Someone's Got Wise Charlie is suspicious of the sequence of recent events. Jo's bug doesn't explain how Marianne knew about Adebayo. She thinks there's still a traitor in the group. She has decided to trust that it isn't you, so she has a special task for you. Take A Good Look Charlie instructs you to take out the device and position the hole at the bottom of it at the base of your skull, and then press the red buttons. There is a sharp noise and she apologises for what has just happened, saying she hopes it doesn't hurt too much. She suggests you stem the bleeding for now and in a few minutes it will look like a mosquito bite and then you can rejoin the others. First Things Walker rejoins the group who are discussing the first thing they will do once they reach civilisation. Lawrence announces he will have a fancy bath. Paul says he will call his daughter. Emma is surprised to hear he has one and he explains that he split up with her mother years ago but he tries to call her every few days. Emma says she is going to have a toasted cheese sandwich, made in a Breville toasty maker, even if she has to buy a new one. Lawrence suggests the group all have one, and Charlie interrupts to ask the group to split up. She thinks it will be safer if you enter Edinburgh separately. Emma and Paul head off to enter by the East; Walker, Lawrence and Stanton by the West. Salacious Stanton is reading Jo Montgomery's notes. Apparently Professor Emmanuel had been quite distressed by Soleil's behaviour in the days before the EMP. He had had a long talk with her the weekend before, and found her wilful and rebellious, making wild threats. He was worried she might be planning something stupid. He felt he had humoured her too much, and had decided to no longer call her by her artists' name of Soleil, but by the name her parents had given her: Marianne. Coincidence Lawrence is convinced it must be the same person, but Stanton thinks it might be a coincidence. Lawrence asks Charlie why she didn't tell them Soleil and Marianne were the same person and she replies that she didn't know: they hadn't spoken for months. Stanton interrupts and asks Charlie if that meant that Professor Emmanuel was her father too. Charlie confirms it. Lawrence is shocked, and refuses to believe that Soleil killed the Professor. Timing Lawrence is talking about the view, but Stanton keeps questioning him about the timing of when he was given the device. She can't get the sequence of events to match up. Lawrence finally pulls a gun on her and says he had hoped the story would hold up a bit longer. He apologises for sounding like a Bond villain, but tells her she's outlived her usefulness. Then he apologises again, and shoots her in the head. Quite Enough Of That Charlie tells Walker to get away, but Lawrence takes the earpiece away, saying that she's not the best sister. He says he'd hoped to get through the whole thing without letting anyone know that he was the traitor. He calls Walker his friend, and says that they're heading for the lab, where he can get everything he needs off the devices. Journey's end is in sight. Bonus Material * A newspaper clip stating a new emergency power grid had come on line in Inverness for the first time in three weeks. * Jo Montgomery's draft notes for a Telegraph piece. Discusses the aftermath of the EMP explosion in Inverness. * Ringing mobile phone: Dave Crispin complains that he doesn't know where he is. That it's dark in here and he can't feel anything. He wonders if he is asleep and if this is a dream. He tries to control it, wanting it to be light, and be in a garden. He thinks his sister is after him, that she is looking for him. He says that she has hurt him already so much, and ends the call with "please don't let her hurt me". Landscape Features * Empty insect repellant * Pocket knife * Midge repellent * Mini Maglite * EMP centre signpost * Pandora Haze Smartpen * Disposable camera * Cuckoo's nest * Child's mitten * Broken DVD: Dollhouse * Abandoned tupperware * Picnic tables * Biro * Malaria C symptom leaflet * Working pedometer * Wetfire tinder cubes * Camouflage binoculars * Signal mirror Continuity Trivia * Amongst the landscape features is a Pandora Haze Smartpen. Pandora Haze are a company that appears in Zombies, Run!, also by Six to Start. The voice actor of Elizabeth Stanton also plays Paula Cohen in Zombies, Run!, who works for Pandora Haze. * Also amongst the landscape features is a broken DVD of the TV series Dollhouse. Dollhouse is a science fiction TV series in which individuals (called Actives, or Dolls) are programmed with temporary personalities and skills, after their original personality has been wiped. This is similar to what Soleil is working towards. Category:The Long Home Category:Episode